powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Blow That Dough
A repair man shows up to fix the TVs, but Fran is hesitant to allow him in the loft, since RJ is gone. After Fran allows him to go ahead, the "repair man" pulls out an alien-like remote control, and zaps Fran, freezing her in place. When Casey, Dom, Theo & Lily show up, the "repair man" changes back into a Rinshi & then zaps them. Our heroes arrive in a new dimension, chained to buzzer stands. The Rangers are on a gameshow called "Blow That Dough", where their knowledge of Ranger events will be tested. But they are up against Buffalord, Pangolin & Slickagon. The first question, to Buffalord & Dominic, what was what was Dai Shi kept in for 10,000 years. Buffalord buzzes in with the right answer, earing him $100. The video screen plays back clips of Dai Shi being held in the box, as well as Casey, Theo & Lily being chosen. Plus, them becoming Rangers, battling, Jarrod being possessed by Dai Shi & the Jungle Pride Megazord. Since Dom didn't buzz in in time, he gets zapped away and cancelled. RJ returns to the loft to find Fran frozen in place. Somehow, one of his own remotes frees her. The two then see that their friends are on an evil gameshow. Now it's Slickagon Vs. Lily. What were the first two weapons created by RJ? Lily answers correctly with Strike Rider & Claw Cannon, earning her $200. So then we're shown clips of the Strike Rider & Claw Cannon. With Slickagon's failure, he's quickly cancelled by Camille. Onto Theo Vs. Pangolin. What are the names of the Elephant, Bat & Shark Masters. Pangolin buzzes first, but doesn't have the answers. So Pangolin falls victim to Camille's fury. Theo answers correctly. Then we get clips of the Masters, the Rangers with their new weapons, and the Jungle Pride Megazord using the new Zord Powers. Theo earns $300 for his correct answers, but because he was late in buzzing in, his penalty is him being cancelled. Casey Vs. Buffalord. Who was the fourth Power Rangers to join the team? Casey buzzes in a correctly answers RJ. And then clips of RJ becoming the Wolf Ranger. With that correct answer, Casey earns a bonus question. Where to the Ghost Masters reside? He correctly answers, in the Spirit World. Clips of the other masters, the Rangers getting their Jungle Master Modes & the Jungle Master Megazord. Casey earns $100, and Buffalord is saved by the gong ending the round. Then, to see if anyone will Blow That Dough, the contestants are offered a trip to Hawaii for only $200 of their earnings. But because of her impulse decision, Lily is hit with being cancelled. Casey Vs. Buffalord again. Who was the fifth Power Ranger? Casey buzzes in and answers correctly with Dominic. Onto a bunch of clips covering Dominic & his Rhino Powers. Back in the real world, Fran gives RJ an idea on how to help Casey. Final question. What was the key to reviving the Phantom Beasts? Buffalord buzzes and answers The Crystal Eyes. So then clips of the Crystal Eyes, Phantom Beast Generals & the Spirit Rangers. Buffalord won, but before he can be cancelled, he morphs thanks to RJ sending him his Morpher. The Red Ranger takes the control and cancels Cheese, Camille & Buffalord. This then frees Casey, Dominic, Theo & Lily. Theo plans a surprise for Lily, since she didn't get her trip to Hawaii. So Theo brought Hawaii to the loft. Lily loves it, but still only sees Theo as a friend.